La Petite Guerre
by Fallon Kristerson
Summary: De "Matthieu" a "Matthew", ¿cuánto hay? ¿Cuántas batallas son necesarias para obtener un territorio? Sin importar cuánto lo pisotees, claro, porque es sólo un niño y lo va a olvidar... El conflicto anglo-fancés, pero llevado a cabo muy lejos de casa. HISTÓRICO
1. 1629

Bueno, sé que realmente no debería comenzar un nuevo "proyecto", pero hace mucho que tengo escrito este primer episodio y me desesperaba no haberlo publicado todavia. Así que aquí esta... Más o menos. Se trata de un fic altamente histórico, así como me encanta que sean los de Hetalia, y trata sobre el **conflicto anglo-francés durante los siglos XVII y XVIII en tierras canadienses**. Por lo general cada capítulo tratará una batalla específica, aunque puede que en alguno trate también varias a la vez, todo depende de las batallas en sí... Además, el enfoque estará principalmente en Matthew y su relación con Francia (que NO es romántica, sino estrictamente paternal), pero Arthur y su relación con Francis también tendrán una presencia muy significativa. Dudo mucho que haya una participación especialmente activa de Alfred, dado que los conflictos entre Estados Unidos y Canada (independencia) son un tema que me quiero reservar para otro fic.

Y lo digo desde ahora: mi ritmo de actualización será LENTO, porque no estoy en posesión de mi laptop y DETESTO escribir en la compu de mis padres o en mi celular. Sorry, en serio, en cuanto recupere a mi bebé volveré a actualizar no sólo éste, sino también mis otros fics (lo cual podrá ser hasta el proximo año...)

Hetalia no me pertenece, la historia militar de Canadá obviamente tampoco.

De antemano me disculpo cualqueir error de tipeo (en especial en las aclaraciones del inicio y final porque esas no las hago en Word), pretendo tener una ortografía impecable pero a veces la flojera y mis dedos me traicionan. Prometo algún día editarlo, cuando sea su turno.

* * *

**1.**

_1629_

Había muchas cosas que Mathieu no comprendía, pero Matthew igual trataba de aparentar que sí.

A veces Mathieu se despertaba una mañana, enterándose que Francia había llegado de noche, y el pequeño mocoso saltaba de la cama, metiéndose de alguna manera en su ropa para ir corriendo a la habitación de aquella nación del viejo mundo, pero entrando al final en puntillas, tratando de no hacer ruido para no despertarlo.

Francia solía dormir hasta tarde el día que llegaba, porque decía que el viaje lo agotaba y que él era un gran hombre, mas no una rata de agua como el apestoso pirata que vivía un poquito más arriba de él, pero tenía sus colonias un poquito más abajo. Mathieu en realidad nunca entendía bien a qué se refería, pero tampoco le daba mucha importancia.

Mañanas en las que Francia había llegado, eran mañanas en las que Mathieu, descalzo y sigiloso como pocos podían, se acercaba a la gran cama del galo, asomándose primero con cautela por el borde del colchón, y al ver que Francia dormía como una piedra, se trepaba a la cama, no sin un poco de dificultad porque en realidad el colchón eran dos y la superficie de la cama quedaba algo alta para el enano de Matt, quien como larva se metía entre las sábanas hasta topar con otro cuerpo. Una sonrisa traviesa pero sin lograr dejar de ser pura como el mismo niño lo era se cruzó por el rostro del chiquillo, el cual se abrazaba al cuerpo del mayor, deslizando lentamente sus piernitas hacia las del otro hasta que...

-_Sa-sacre bleu...! MATHIEU!_

Mathieu se reía entre dientes, ocultándose entre las sábanas y secretamente disfrutando de lo bien que se sentía su nombre siendo desparramado así de los labios de Francia, quien se hundía también entre las sábanas, haciéndose un ovillo mientras tiritaba.

-_Gosse!_¡Tus pies! ¿Pero es que no sabes que son unas buenas medias de lana? ¡Están helados! -exclamaba el bulto bajo las sábanas y Matthew solo podía reírse de nuevo.

Francia suspiraba, haciendo las sábanas un poco a un lado, para buscar a su colonia. Mathieu era...

Mathieu era clima frío, difícil. Requería esfuerzo y aunque el comercio con pieles aportaba en algo y la corona francesa parecía adorar especialmente al pequeño niño de ojos lavanda, Quebec sólo creció lentamente. Siempre el clima era cruel y las condiciones geográficas adversas. Pero Mathieu no dejaba de ser un niño bienintencionado, amable y servicial. Pero difícil, no como el otro mocoso del sur, pero difícil en fin y al cabo. Y frío, eso más que nada, recordaba Francia cada vez que iba hasta ahí a verlo, no en su personalidad pero sí físicamente. Sus manos y pies siempre estaban heladas, mas al niño aquello no pareció afectarle. Francia sabía lo que era un invierno devastador, mas aquello podía llegar a ser mil veces peor. Pero Mathieu no era por eso un chico malo, todo lo contrario. Era dulce, adorable como todos los renacuajos de su edad deberían ser, y aparte del clima y algunos animalejos asesinos, nada en él parecía ser ofensivo ni nada por el estilo. Mathieu era la pureza hecha humano. O colonia, como quieran, al menos eso decía Francia siempre orgulloso de su niño.

Una mañana sin embargo Mathieu despertó, enterándose que alguien más vino a visitarlo. Eran diferentes a los hombres de Francia. Primero hablaban otro idioma y luego también tenían costumbres algo distintas y más toscas. Vestían horrible, habría dicho Francia de haber estado ahí, pensó Mathieu con una pequeña sonrisa bailándole en el rostro. Pero entonces Samuel de Champlain lo tomó de la mano, empujándolo hacia otro señor que lo sacó apresuradamente de ahí, mas no a tiempo para evitar que sus oídos llegasen a oír aquellos dos nombres.

-¡Jarvis y Thomas Kirke! No sé sinceramente qué es lo que podrían ustedes estar buscando aquí…

No los volvió a ver, aunque oyó varias veces más el uno o el otro ser nombrado. Sin embargo no tuvo realmente mucho tiempo de pensar en aquellos dos hombres, dado que a los pocos días cayó enfermo y estuvo varias semanas postrado en cama. Francia vino, se sentó junto a su cama y lo cuidó, murmurando cosas inentendibles para Matthew, pensando que el niño estaba inconsciente, farfullando algo sobre Port Royal, Tadoussac y cejotas. Mathieu quería preguntarle qué pasaba con Tadoussac, mas no encontró las fuerzas para siquiera abrir los ojos.

Afortunadamente el invierno llegó y la salud de Mathieu mejoró, si bien no lograba deshacerse del todo de aquella molesta tos. Francia parecía algo malhumorado y así se la pasó toda la estación, mas Mathieu no dejó que eso le arruinara el invierno. El invierno era su estación favorita, porque la nieve era fresca cada mañana, suavecita y blanquísima. Mathieu adoraba la nieve y la dichosa tos no fue motivo suficiente como para mantenerlo lejos de ella. Se pasaba casi todo el día afuera, correteando con otros niños, pero luego Francia decidió que debería quedarse dentro de la fortaleza. No era seguro estar afuera, dijo, que afuera había todo tipo de bestias inhumanas. Mathieu respondió sorprendido que no era así, que él conocía aquel lugar y que no era peligroso. Era él después de todo, Mathieu mínimo se conocía a sí mismo, pero Francia igual no hizo caso y lo dejó encerrado.

La primavera llegó sin más contratiempos y Francia salió, yéndose a los pocos días sin dirigirle a su colonia ni una sola palabra. Mathieu siguió sin poder salir, al menos hasta que de pronto un día entró corriendo agitado uno de los hombres del gobernador, sacándolo prácticamente a rastras de su habitación. Mathieu podía escuchar los gritos, mas no lograba ver nada en ningún lado y tampoco es que le hubiesen dejado saber qué sucedía.

Nadie le dijo que pasaba, nadie le explicó nada, ni por qué lo habían alejado tan de repente de su hogar, escondiéndolo en un pueblo en la bahía de Fundy. En parte le molestaba un poco, pero igual no pudo rabiar realmente por mucho, dado que volvió a enfermar.

La fiebre era insoportable esta vez. Mathieu no sabía por qué ardía tanto. ¿La fiebre dolía así? ¿O era que tenía otra cosa?

Luego de unos días terminó por ya no poder ni despertarse. ¿Dónde estaba Francia?

_En Europa._

Mathieu estaba muy cansado, parecía que los días pasaban volando sobre su cabeza como las aves cuando se desplazaban en bandada. Su cuerpo no reaccionaba…

Despertó cuando unos cálidos brazos, algo temblorosos, lo rodearon, cargándolo. Parpadeó, tratando de reconocer aquel lugar reducido a escombros y en proceso de restauración. Llegó a oír algunas voces conocidas en la distancia, entre ellas la del gobernador Champlain. Vio la fortaleza de Quebec, o lo que quedaba de esta. Lo fueron depositando con cuidado en el suelo y sus piernas temblaron un poco, mas logró mantenerse en pie, cosa que pareció aliviar a todo el mundo. Todo el mundo esperaba que fuese capaz de seguir en pie, sin derrumbarse. Era por el bien de todos.

La fiebre había aminorado, mas aquella sensación de quemadura no se iba. Entro dando traspiés a lo que se suponía que era su hogar. El lugar no estaba en tan mal estado como la fachada hacía creer, pero se notaba que por ahí o pasó un tornado o algo que Mathieu no sabía qué era con exactitud. Llegó de alguna manera hasta su habitación, descubriendo entonces lo mucho que había extrañado su cama, e incluso corrió los últimos dos metros, quedándose parado frente a la cama.

Se estremeció ligeramente, cerrando los ojos por unos cuantos segundos.

Se subió con cuidado, sigiloso, y apartó las sábanas.

Las heridas no eran tan graves, pero tenía fiebre. Mathieu se preguntó por qué Francia había venido a su cuarto en vez de al suyo, y llegó a la conclusión de que... No, en realidad no concluyó nada. Porque Mathieu no entendía nada, pero en ese momento actuó como si sí. Francia pestañeó.

-_Mon petit ange?_

-_Salut, papa_ -susurró, quitando un mechón de la cara de su protector.

Francia le sonrió, cerrando los ojos, agotado.

-Maldito cejotas -susurró y Mathieu permaneció en silencio a su lado.

Cejotas.

Ni siquiera sabía qué era eso. Entendía que había que ser cauteloso, no preguntar, y de ser necesario, "odiarlo". Era de alguna manera, su única forma de participar en lo que sucedía, ya que al parecer Cejotas siempre iba acompañado de un mal día o cambios de humor en Francia. Por eso Mathieu nunca preguntaba por qué ya no podía salir, puesto que sospechaba que la respuesta tendría también que ver con el tal Cejotas.

Mathieu en realidad no comprendía qué era lo que sucedía a su alrededor, pero a veces era necesario fingir que sí.

Sabía que su metrópoli a veces no esperaba demasiado de él, pero también sabía que confiaban en él y que aquella confianza no era para traicionar. Mathieu era solo un niño, por esa misma razón nadie le aclaraba nunca nada, y de él en realidad solo se esperaba que siguiese sano y fuerte y no cuestionase nunca a nadie, en especial a Francia. Por ello el pequeño se esforzaba por, por lo menos, satisfacer a su hermano mayor en ese aspecto. Ser un niño bueno, comer todo lo que le servían y nunca quejarse. Era fácil y lo hacía sin mayor problema, dándose cuenta de que aquello sí ayudaba aunque fuese un poquito.

Pero eso no cambiaba el hecho de que Mathieu no lo comprendiese. Así, al final, lo único que realmente entendía era cómo desinfectar las heridas de Francia, cómo envolverlo poco a poco en vendas y más vendas hasta prácticamente momificarlo, y al final regalarle una sonrisa al galo, tratando de ignorar el dolor que le escocía las entrañas.

_1629 - Fall of Quebec_

* * *

Aclaraciones, o como diría Bou, Rincón Histórico~

Primero, como ya quedó claro, nos ubicamos en el siglo XVII, 1629, cuando el adorable Mattie todavía era un pequeñajo sin idea de lo que pasa a su alrededor. La expedición militar liderada por los hermanos Jarvis y Thomas Kirke tenía como objetivo tomar los asentamientos franceses en Canadá, logrando ocupar Port Royal y Tadoussac durante el verano, sin embargo su intento de apoderarse de Québec falló debido a que el invierno les jugó una mala pasada. Aún así, aquello no les impidió volver con la primavera e invadir la fortaleza, llevándose al gobernador Samuel de Champlain a Inglaterra. Luego de tres años Francia recuperaría Québec y Port Royal, gracias al tratado de Saint-Germaine (firmado el 29 de marzo de 1632). Champlain, quien durante esos tres años estuvo en prisión en Inglaterra, volvió a Québec a reconstruirla.

Para esto y todo el fic, "la petite guerre" fue como se le llamó a la forma de lucha de guerrillas que emplearon los franceses casi de manera forzada. El nombre, en especial dicho en francés, me parece bastante irónica por lo inofensivo que puede sonar y por *spoiler* Ya lo verán ;D

Sobre el fic, me gusta creer que Inglaterra no logró hacerse con Matthew hasta años cofdécadascof después, dado que si yo fuera un archipiélago, rey de los mares, y tuviese un prisionero al que no quiero perder porque pucha, son tierras que me pertenecen... pues en ese caso nadie lograría quitármelo, ni siquiera un tratado internacional. Y sobre Francis como personaje, me encanta la idea de desarrollar su lado más serio e incluso más amargado. Creo firmemente que Arthur es el único que realmente ha logrado enfadarlo y herirlo de verdad hasta ese momento (las guerras mundiales todavía no se dieron, ojo). Amo que sea un maldito pervertido que se tire todo lo que se mueve, pero él también es mucho más que eso.

En fin, espero que les haya gustado lo suficiente como para dejar una buena crítica constructiva :)


	2. 1688 - 1689

¡Por fin! ¡Por fin, Santo Dios! No saben cómo he sufrido para terminar este capítulo. Y pensar que el primero sólo fluyó y ¡pum! de la nada lo tenía escrito. (ok, no fue así exactamente, pero ustedes me entienden, ¿no?) Como sea, perdón por la tardanza. Lo gracioso es que AÚN no tengo mi laptop, y eso que en un par de meses me mudo muy lejos y lajdlsdjflasdf ¡Quiero que me devuelvan a mi bebé! ¡Tengo fanfics ahí!

Bueno, al fic. Confieso que me he sentido tentada de escribir sobre la Guerra Iroquí, pero decidí que aquello, aunque aportaba sobre el lado más conflictivo de la relación Canadá-Francia, no era realmente en lo que me quería centrar, y por lo tanto sólo quedará como mención. Otra cosa es que le cambié el nombre a Mattie en el primer capi, ya que recordé que primero se llamaría Mathieu y recién más tarde Arthur lo rebautizaría a Matthew, así que lo corregí. Y nada más, espero que les guste :)

* * *

**2.**

_1688 – 1689_

Por un tiempo la fiebre de Mathieu, así como su tos, aminoró y hasta llegó a desaparecer por completo. Luego de unos años Francia incluso le permitió volver a salir, aunque hace mucho que el niño ya se escapaba cuando el galo se hallaba al otro lado del Atlántico. Era simplemente imposible mantener a Mathieu lejos de sí mismo. Él era aquella tierra cubierta de nieve cristalina, lagos congelados y árboles que llegaban más allá del cielo. Él era los bosques y las montañas, y los animales que rondaban por estos. Él era la gente, tanto los nativos de la Confederación Wabanaki como los Iroquíes y sus aliados. A veces dolía la división que había entre estos, pero Mathieu se decía que no importaba, que ya pasaría y que Francia encontraría una solución. O al menos eso deseaba...

Pero luego de un tiempo, la fiebre volvió, aunque a esas alturas ya no estaba seguro si "fiebre" era la palabra adecuada. Dolía mucho, mas la inconsciencia ya no parecía querer llevárselo. Era todavía sólo un niño, pero no era idiota como para no darse cuenta de que aquello ya no era una simple fiebre. Mathieu nunca fue un niño enfermizo, hasta donde su memoria le daba, no. Sin embargo, aquella primavera su salud entró en huelga y quedó postrado en cama por semanas. Cuando Francia vino de visita, sentándose al lado de su cama mientras le quitaba algunos mechones de la cara con cuidado, sintió calmarse un poco. Por fin.

-Creo que ya es hora de que te vuelvas a cortar el pelo, _mon petit ange_. Está totalmente descuidado...

Los susurros de Francia de alguna manera siempre lograban tranquilizarlo. Había algo en su voz, algo que no lograba comprender, que cuando susurraba sus miembros se relajaban y sus ojos se cerraban, dando paso a una especie de letargo relajante. Sentía como si flotase en agua fría.  
Frío, necesitaba el frío. Necesitaba salir a donde la nieve nunca se derretía, necesitaba pedírselo a Francia, salir de Québec... Mas de sus labios solo asomó un débil "_salut papa, comment c'est passé votre voyage_?".

Francia sonrió, respondiendo algo que en realidad no logró captar bien, pero sí llegó a registrar la nota de alivio que se escondía en su voz. Y lo comprendió, porque Mathieu también estaba aliviado de que ya no hubiese rencor por la "pequeña" discusión que habían tenido el año pasado antes de que Francia se regresase a su casa. Su protector había estado sumamente molesto, y aunque Mathieu no sabía por qué, él también, al grado de terminar contradiciendo todo lo que Francia decía, dejando de hablarle cuando el mayor le quitó el postre y lo dejó encerrado en su habitación. Dos días después Francia se embarcó a Le Havre y su gobernador general, el marqués de Denonville (quien al parecer no tenía buena mano para con los niños) lo obligó a escribirle una carta de disculpas.

Pero ahora Francia había vuelto y ya no estaba molesto. Y ahora Mathieu realmente lo sentía.

-¿Te sientes mejor? -preguntó al día siguiente Francis cuando vino a traerle el desayuno.

-_Oui_, algo -murmuró Mathieu mientras el galo le ayudaba a sentarse en la cama, poniéndole una almohada detrás de la espalda.

Podía sentir la mirada de Francia sobre él, atenta a cualquier cosa que hiciese. Presentía que todavía no le creía del todo que estuviese arrepentido de lo que hizo y aquello lo hacía sentirse mal consigo mismo. Agachó la cabeza y rehuyó a su mirada, cosa que a Francis no le costó notar.

-¿Mathieu? ¿Está todo bien?

-S-sí, no te preocupes, Francis -balbuceó el niño al percibir que aquella mirada zafiro no lo abandonaba.

-Es que justamente me preocupo...

-¡Ya no lo voy a hacer! -chilló Nueva Francia y Acadia asustado, mas no sin sonar un poco irritado.

Francia parpadeó.

-Ah... _Non, non! _No hablaba de eso, _garçon_ -suspiró y sonrió con algo de pesar-. Me preocupas no en el sentido que temo que hagas algo malo. Me preocupa que algo te pueda pasar a ti... Que alguien te haga algo malo.

Mathieu lo miró con grandes ojos, confundido.

-_Quoi?_ ¿Pero quién me va a lastimar?

-Nadie -susurró Francia y Mathieu pudo ver que le costó esfuerzo mantener la sonrisa.

Mathieu asintió, terminando de comer en silencio.

Permaneció en cama una semana más, hasta sentirse completamente recuperado. Por un momento se creyó que nada así volvería a suceder, sin embargo Francis no era estúpido. Sabía que Arthur no paraba así porque sí, no lo haría.

...

Sería mentira si decía que Jean-Vincent d'Abbadie de Saint-Castin no fue un personaje que le impactó, aunque irónicamente lo que luego más recordaría Matthew de este personaje, sería su barba y no su admirable expedición militar.

Cuando el hombre llegó a Québec una noche de Agosto, Francis se encontraba nuevamente al lado de la cama de Mathieu, quitando y poniendo paños húmedos en la frente del pequeño.

-¿Quién dices que ha venido? -preguntó el niño con un hilo de voz.

-Un hombre _trés_ admirable -respondió Francis en voz baja, queriendo en realidad que el pequeño se durmiese.

-¿Admirable? ¿Y lo puedo conocer?

-Claro que sí, en cuanto puedas lo harás -le aseguró el mayor cuando entonces tocaron la puerta-. Pase.

-Señor, la gente de la Confederación Wabanaki ya ha llegado.

-Bien, _merci_ -asintió Francis-. Iré en un momento.

-¿Wabanaki? -dijo Mathieu ronco, iluminándose sus ojos por unos segundos-. ¿Puedo salir a saludarlos?

-No ahora, necesitas descansar -replicó Francia terminando de arroparlo y poniéndose de pie-. ¿Quieres que deje la vela prendida?

El niño negó, siguiéndolo con la mirada. Iba a decir algo, Francis lo vio, mas sus labios apenas se despegaron bruscamente y un ataque de tos aniquiló sus palabras.

-_Bonne nuit_ -murmuró Francis y cerró la puerta.

...

Como ya se ha dicho, Castin fue alguien quien impactó mucho a Mathieu, y recibir a su gente en Québec fue otra alegría más para la colonia francesa. Francia sin embargo estaba demasiado callado como para aquella bella reunión y Mathieu no entendía por qué. De hecho, todos parecían especialmente serios, tanto el militar francés como los nativos norteamericanos, y la pesadumbre que andaba rondando en el ambiente, lo cual se empeoraba con el hecho de que nadie se arrodillase al lado del niño para explicarle la situación. Se hablaba de bastardos y ratas de mal gusto y Mathieu dedujo que se referían a los ingleses y a Cejotas. Así que eso era...

Partieron luego de unos días y Mathieu no pudo evitar sentirse bastante inquieto durante la ausencia de los guerreros. Creyó que Francis partiría con ellos, pero extrañamente se quedó.

-¿Cómo te sientes? –le preguntó unas semanas más tarde.

-Bien, me siento muchísimo mejor –respondió Mathieu algo confundido, pero Francis parecía contento, en especial porque efectivamente, el niño ya estaba otra vez en pie y casi completamente sano.

Excepto por el pequeño detalle de que durante las noches seguía tosiendo.

-Pero no es nada –le aseguraba el pequeño con una sonrisa y luego añadía-. ¿Vas a venir conmigo hoy a jugar afuera?

Francia asentía, sonriendo satisfecho.

**…**

Se sentía mal, muy mal. Pésimo. Había estado seguro que todo estaría bien, que nada podía salir mal, porque así era él, confiado, seguro, decidido. Tres perfectos sinónimos que lo llevaron a esto. Benjamin Church había estado de acuerdo con él: ya habían defendido su territorio, y aunque no lograron avanzar mucho más y los franchutes los habían hecho retroceder fuera de sus colonias, podían decir que se habían tenido éxito. ¿Por qué no volver a casa? El pequeño Alfred podía valerse por sí solo.

Grave error.

Tuvo que volver, mas su desempeño se limitó a enterrar los cadáveres de su gente con la ayuda del mayor. Que Dios esté con aquellos que fueron tomados cautivos.

Francis lo lamentaría.

Pero eso no era lo que más le preocupaba. Lo que le preocupaba era que ya no sentía el dolor de aquellas muertes como debería. Simplemente sentía una honda tristeza por la pérdida de aquellos hombres, _sus_ hombres, y sin embargo no lograba sentir nada más allá de eso, nada físico. Dónde debería haber un ardor incomparable que no le permitiría dormir, en lugar de aquel tormento que lo persigue con cada fallecimiento prematuro de su pueblo, estaba sólo aquel vacío, como si nada hubiese ocurrido. Y eso era lo que lo preocupaba de verdad: el que sentía el dolor de muerte, era Alfred.

_1688 – 1689_

_Castin's War_

* * *

No, hoy no fue una batalla, hoy les resumí una guerra dentro de una guerra. (?) O al menos así lo llamo yo xD

Bien, dicho esto, ¡me toca anunciarles el tema de turno! Hoy Arthur anda hinchando de nuevo, aprovechando que Alfred crece más rápido que Mathieu, ya que una parte de este todavía se pelea con Francia y porque las condiciones que tenían las colonias inglesas situadas al sur de las francesas les eran mucho más favorables. Comenzó la llamada King William's War, la cual es la parte de la Guerra de los Nueve Años que se llevó a cabo en Norteamérica. Resaltarán dos personajes: el primero, Jean-Vincent d'Abbadie de Saint-Castin, del lado francés y con el apoyo de la Confederación Wabanaki, que para ponerlo de manera simple, eran los nativos "canadienses" (entre comillas porque Canadá como tal aún no existía) que no estaban en pleito con Francia. Del otro lado tenemos a Benjamin Church (sobre él leí menos, tengo que confesar jeje), inglés obviamente. No hay mucho que decir, sólo que los ingleses atacaron y los franceses y los nativos los hicieron retroceder. Hubieron masacres de ingleses y los que fueron tomados cautivos fueron torturados y humillados por los nativos, quienes al parecer no pensaban muy bien de los ingleses. ¿Entonces por qué al principio Mathieu está enfermo? Como les dije, los primeros en atacar fueron los ingleses, quienes nunca se han quedado atrás en la guerra.

Espero que les haya gustado, procuraré no tardarme demasiados meses para traerles un nuevo capítulo. (aunque tengo mucho que leer... suerte que ya tengo el tema del siguiente capítulo jo~)


End file.
